


Happy Birthday Nora!

by teen_content_queen



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: AU, Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: It's Nora's last semester of college, and Alejandro has a very special birthday present for his girlfriend.
Relationships: Alejandro Beltrán de Miguel/Nora Grace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Happy Birthday Nora!

Nora sat at her desk, materials for her history exam spread across the desk in front of her. She let her eyes wander from the notebook in front of her to the framed photos lining the desk. A few group shots: nights out, some at their old high school, the amusement park. One with Emma. But most with Alejandro. She smiled at one of them, taken long before they ever got together. Ale staring up at the camera with his model face on while Nora gave a tight lipped grin beside him. She’d always liked the photo, even before she allowed herself to like him. 

They were older now and Nora was about to finish college. If only she could get through this history exam tomorrow. She looked up when she heard the door creak, and turned to see Alejandro coming in the door, a cupcake in his hand with a candle flickering in its center. He smiled at her, singing “Happy Birthday” in his silky, soft voice. She blew out the candle, wishing for everything and nothing at all. What did she need other than the beautiful boy in front of her and the beautiful life they’d fought to build together? 

She kissed him gently, pulling him by the neck to reach her in her seat. When she let go, he placed the cupcake on the desk in front of her, careful to avoid her school work.

“It’s officially February 13th.” 

Nora looked at the clock on her desk and sure enough, it was just after midnight. She’d been studying for hours now, only occasionally leaving her desk to get water or a snack, receiving an encouraging kiss from Ale as she wandered in and out of the kitchen. 

“Happy birthday my love.”

She smiled up at him, pulling him by the waist so she could bury her head in his stomach, the tension in her shoulders releasing as he ran a hand through her hair. 

“Can I be done studying now?” She asked. 

“Are you ready for your exam?”

She just nodded into his stomach.

“Okay.” He said simply.

Nora released his waist and Alejandro held out a hand to her. She took it, letting him pull her up out of her chair, grabbing her cupcake as they headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Nora phone sprang to life every few moments with another alert as birthday messages from her friends rolled in. She sat across from Amira and Eva, smiling at her in the bright February sun. In front of them were empty plates, lunch long over but none of them in a rush to go yet. Amira had class in the evening and Nora and Eva were finished. Nora had taken her history exam and was trying to enjoy the rest of her day.

“Are you sure that’s all you want to do?” Eva asked again. Nora nodded.

“A quiet night. Just us. Nothing flashy or extravagant.”

Amira and Eva exchange a look and shrug.

“It’s your birthday. We’ll do what you want.”

Nora smiled.

“Gracias.”

Amira reached over, giving her hand a squeeze.

“I for one am very excited to just wear pajamas and chill for a change.”

“Me too.” Nora said. 

They’d all been so busy recently, preparing for life after school, that Nora wanted a night without the loud thumping of bass music drowning out conversation. Besides, after going out with everyone for Alejandro’s birthday last weekend, she wanted to do something different. 

“Should I make Jorge wear our matching onesies?” Eva asked with a laugh. Nora smiled wide at the visual.

“Absolutely.”

Eva pulled out her phone, taking a picture of Nora smiling at her. She composed the text and all of their phones went off at once. The picture of Nora filled the screen.

_ Miss Nora requests that we all wear pajamas to her party this evening. Dress accordingly.  _

Alejandro was first to respond.

_ Guapa.  _

Everyone else chimed in, agreeing to follow the dress code. Eva smiled at her phone. 

“Jorge is much more excited about the onesies than I thought he’d be.”

“That’s because he loves you. He’ll do whatever you ask.” Amira quipped.

“Like Dani wouldn’t do the same for you?” Eva shot back, getting a blush from Amira who was suddenly very interested in her manicure. 

Nora laughed hard. They were interrupted by Nora’s phone buzzing. It was Cris, attempting to FaceTime. Nora picked up, smiling as Cris and Joana fought for the camera, finally squishing their faces together. Nora showed them to Amira and Eva.

“Babies!” Cris shouted, making them all laugh.

“We just wanted to say happy birthday Nora and that we’re looking forward to seeing your pretty face tonight.” Joana said.

“Amira!!” Cris yelled, always unable to keep her voice down. Nora pointed the phone toward Amira, who was rolling her eyes.

“Amira. You’re picking us up, yes?”

“Yes. Joana sent me your train schedule. I’ll be there.” Amira assured her.

“Te amo.” Cris said. Amira’s smile lit up her face. No matter how far apart, Cris and Amira’s friendship had stayed strong. Half the time, Nora thought Amira might be marrying Dani just to make her sisterhood with Cris official. 

“Nora!” Joana said, much quieter than Cris. Nora turned the screen back on herself.

“Yes?”

“Tell Cris that overalls don’t count as pajamas.”

“I’ve slept in them before!”

“Passing out drunk doesn’t count!” Joana teased.

Amira, Nora and Eva spent the next hour on the phone with their friends, teasing and laughing and soaking up all of the love them had for each other. 

* * *

Nora unlocked the front door to her and Ale’s apartment, slipping inside quickly to keep out the chilly draft in the hallway. 

“Ale! I’m home.” She said, dropping her bag, coat and shoes by the door neatly. 

“In here!” 

She followed his voice towards the living room. 

“Will you help me set up for the --” 

But she didn’t finish her statement. When she walked into the living room, she found Alejandro had hung fairy lights, criss-crossing across the ceiling, creating a warm glow that filled the room. On the floor, he’d piled pillows and blankets, apparently every one they had in the house, to create a giant, comfy marshmallow. It looked like the inside of a pillow fort, snacks perched on the coffee table, which had been pushed to one wall, the rest of the furniture moved out of the way to make a wide space on the floor. 

Nora took a hand to her mouth, surprised at how magical he had been able to make it in their little home. She dropped her hand and closed the distance between them, smiling as she pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away, smile wide enough to make his eyes squint. He took a step back, gesturing.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Nora couldn’t believe he even had to ask. It was absolutely spectacular. 

When she looked at him, she noticed his face had shifted, ever so slightly. He looked nervous. She watched him open and close his mouth a few times, smiling up at him.

“What is it?”

Something set in his face when she asked. A soft determination. He took her hands in his and gave her a smile. 

“You are the love of my life. I’ve known that since the first time we met, even though you were yelling at me and embarrassing me in front of my friends.”

Nora blushed at that but Alejandro continued. 

“I knew it when you showed up at Halloween dressed like Sweeney Todd. I knew it the first time I heard you sing. I knew it when your friends would make fun of us for being too clingy. I knew it when we were long distance and I could only see you every few weeks. I knew it when you agreed to move in with me. I knew it this morning when you woke up and your hair was a little messy and you smiled at me and forced me out of bed for class. I knew it when I heard you come home just now. Loving you is as easy as breathing. It’s actually easier. Sometimes when you’re around I have to remind myself to breathe. I never have to remind myself to love you.” 

Nora was crying now, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew she was lucky, so lucky to love Alejandro and to be loved by him. Alejandro smiled at her, wiping the tears with the pad of his thumb. 

“I love you too.”

That got a bright smile from Alejandro, who dropped down to one knee. Nora’s breath caught in her throat as her brain pieced together what was about to happen.

“Nora Grace, will you marry me?” Alejandro asked, looking up at her with some much love in his eyes, a gorgeous ring pulled from his pocket and extended towards her. 

“Yes. Of course. A thousand times yes.” She said, letting him slide the ring in place before she fell to her knees to meet his gaze and pull him into a deep kiss. 

They toppled over, fall softened by the many pillows and blankets Alejandro had spread out. They laughed a little, their laughter cut off as Nora found Alejandro’s lips again. They stayed like that for a while, making out in the warm glow of the fairy lights until Nora finally had to get ready for the party. 

She emerged a few minutes later, hair brushed out and pajamas on, a long sleeved silk pajama set Emma had bought her the Christmas before. Alejandro had changed too, wearing a tight fitting black shirt and red and black checkered flannel pajama pants. He smiled at her softly as she emerged from the bathroom. 

“Hi fiancee.” He said. She blushed, smiling up at him. But the moment was interrupted by a knock on the front door and Cris’ voice ringing through the apartment.

“Put some clothes on!”

They laughed as their friends arrived all at once, shuffling into the apartment in their pajamas, carrying bottles of alcohol and bags of snacks. The girls quickly crowded Nora, waiting expectedly. She stared at them.

“So what did you get from Alejandro for your birthday?” Viri finally asked. 

“Anything special?” Eva added, a knowing look on her face. Of course they all knew. Nora broke out into a grin and held out her hand, showing off the ring. They screamed, jumping and grabbing her and her hand and all talking over one another. 

“Ale! This ring!” Eva said loudly, approving.

“Congratulations!” Joana said, calm in the chaos. 

They all circled her now, squishing her inside of a group hug. When she was released from their grip, she saw Dani and Hugo giving Ale hugs and passing around a bottle of champagne Lucas had opened. 

* * *

It was late by now, and the living room was a jumbled mess of discarded bottles and bowls, pillows and blankets. Nora had kissed Eva and Jorge goodbye, closing and locking the door behind them. She found Alejandro in the kitchen, cleaning up the bottles left behind on the counter, depositing them into the bins beneath the sink. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, giving him a squeeze. He shimmied in her grip, turning to face her, arms still tight around him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, tasting like champagne. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” She replied.

“Did you have a good birthday?”

“The best yet.” She said, smiling up at him and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll die for Nora and Alejandro. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
